This invention relates generally to a stuffed toy which may take the form of an animal or other geometric shape, and which has a nipple shaped pacifier attached to the toy, and more particularly attached to the head of the toy where the toy has the form of a stuffed animal.
The preferred form for an infant""s toy and pacifier combination constructed in accordance with the present invention calls for the stuffed toy to include a readily deformable fabric envelope having at least one projecting portion, and including a filler inside the envelope to provide the toy with a variable three dimensional shape and configuration such as a typical stuffed toy of the type which is relatively soft to the touch and hence pliable enough for handling by a small child.
A pacifier which includes a nipple end for use by the child to pacify him or her also includes an annular flange to limit entry of the nipple end of the pacifier into the child""s mouth.
The pacifier is preferably fabricated from a molded polymeric material, preferably containing silicone, and defines at least one tab on the side of the annular flange opposite the nipple.
Means is provided for securing this tab on the pacifier to the projecting portion of the stuffed toy.
Although, the envelope preferably has the shape of a mammal such as a four legged creature, and includes a head portion defining the aforementioned projecting portion which serves as the attachment point for the pacifier, it may also have other geometric shapes and need only define a projecting portion to which the tab of the pacifier is attached.